Tears of the Phoenix
by Dawn Zabini
Summary: Set quite some time before Harry and co.; How did the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had become the person he is? Chapter 2 is now up (plus there are some minor changes to Chapter1)
1. Beginning

  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling. The others are mere inventions by me. 

********************************************************************************************************************* 

Tears of the Phoenix- Chapter 1   


'So, that's it.' he thought, as he sat down on the window-still. The landscape was nothing but a blur of green and grey; the thick fog made it almost impossible to distinguish one tree from another. The dark clouds hovering above the castle completed the rather depressing scene. He could remember many mornings which had been just like this, but he'd always been fascinated by them; had seen the true beauty of nature in them, only today it just added to his sad and depressed state of mind. 

As the first drops of rain touched the grey stone walls, he thought back to the first time he had seen the castle, seven long years ago ... 

  
*Flashback* 

The whistle of the bright red train pierced through the clear september morning. The station was overcrowded by a cheerfully bustling throng of wizards and witches of all ages, their trunks and pets; creating a muddle of colors and noises. 

Nobody seemed to notice the small, blond-haired boy who desperately tried to get his heavy trunk and bulky birdcage into the train. Suddenly he felt the weigth of the trunk being lifted from his hands and, looking up, saw it being raised effortlessly into the train by a tall 15-year old boy. He then carried it into a yet empty compartement, only pausing a moment when he asked it's owner 'You coming?' 

Stumbling the smaller boy followed him, carefully avoiding other students and trunks scattered in the narrow corridor. 

Once they were inside the compartment the 15-year old put down the case and extended his hand to the younger boy. 'Hello. I'm Quinlan Seaton.' He grimassed. 'My friends call me Quin.' They shook hands. 'My name's Albus Dumbledore.' Quin smiled. 'You a first-year, right?' Albus nodded. 'Don't worry. No time at all and you're as bad as the rest of us.' He said, indicating two laughing wizards running away from an equally laughing witch who tried to hex them. 

'SEATON!' a female voice yelled through the train. 

'Ewww....' Quin made a face. 'That's Professor Pumpkin, the herbology teacher. Guess she found out it was me who hexed her Bubotubers.' He said. 'I better get going. See you.' He slipped out of the compartment, winked and was gone. 

Albus placed the birdcage ontop of the trunk and sat down in a window seat. Exhausted as he was, he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. 

When he woke up the trolley-witch was standing in the doorway. 'Do you want something, dear?' she asked him friendly. He bought some juice, a pastrie and a couple of chocolate frogs. After his lunch he decided to wander around the train for a while. He saw many students, a few already in their school robes. In one compartment were several young witches and wizards; in their midst sat Quin, laughing at something a boy had just said. Though Albus liked the older boy, he didn't dare saying 'hello' to him. Sure, Quin had helped him back at the station, but now he'd probably be annoyed by him. Instead Albus returned to his compartment and started reading one of his spell books. 

Before long a girl in robes with a 'P'-badge walked through the train, telling everybody to get ready. Albus put on his school robes and left the compartment; his trunk and birdcage would be brought straight to his dormitory. He went along with the stream of students, all eager to get some fresh air after the hours on the train. 

'New students over here!' a fierce looking man bellowed over the crowd of students. 'I am Mr. Fowl, the caretaker.' He said when all first-years were there. 'Follow me.' 

He led them towards a group of small boats, which carried the over the large lake. Once they were at the other shore, Mr. Fowl nodded towards the silhouette of a magnificent castle against the orange glow of the setting sun. 'Hogwarts.' 

*End of Flashback* 

*************************************************************************************************************************   
So, how did you like it? Please review!   



	2. Quidditch I

_Ups... I must have accidently uploaded the unrevised version ... sorry. So: this is the correct one:_

Oh my god, I finally wrote the next chapter... sorry it took so long. 

Now to set some things straight:   
Albus Dumbledore is said to be about 150 years old when Harry, Draco etc. attend Hogwarts, so I think we can assume he was born around 1850. That would mean he would have started school sometime around 1860. The first passenger-train was built 1830, which gives the ministry of magic more than enough time to get their own train for Hogwarts, ok? 

Second: No, this Professor Snape is NOT Severus Snape. Unless of course you think Severus Snape is actually over 200 years old :)   
I hope you enjoy reading this and would realy appreciate it if you would review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place or whatever you recognize frome the Harry Potter books. I do own Quinlan Seaton :)   
************************************************************************************************************** 

Tears of the Phoenix- Chapter 2   


The rain had grown more steady as the fog had disappeared. He put on his robes and left the dormitory. Before he knew, he was standing outside the castle, soaked by the cascading watermasses. But he did not really notice, nor did he care. He strolled towards the quidditch pitch, thinking about the first time he had seen a game ... 

*Flashback* 

It was five weeks after the school had started. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, by this silly old ‚sorting hat'. He got along well with his fellow students and most of the teachers; but he was slightly worried because he did rather poor in his classes, despite the fact that he spent probably more time studying than any other first-year did. 

Today however was the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. 

He had been looking formard to this the entire week. This was the first match he watched, for he, his parents and brother had lived in the muggle world since he had been a toddler. 

The air seemed to sparkle with electricity as the teams mounted their brooms and set off into the clear autumn sky. 

Quin, the boy from the train, was a chaser, and a good one indeed. Within the first seven minutes he alone scored three goals. In the team were five other boys and a girl, who interacted really smoothly. 

Though the Ravenclaws were good, they were no match for the Gryffindors. The game was fair and after 1 ½ hours they all left the pitch quite cheerfully. 

Time passed quickly and before Albus knew it was christmas. He was one of the few students staying at school for the holidays – he wanted to study. 

In the evening of the 24th there was a small, unceremonius dinner in the great hall. Some teachers were there, as well as some more students: three Ravenclaws and Slytherins each and five Hufflepuffs; Albus was the only Gryffindor. 

Besides him sat Professor Snape, the head of his house, to whom he talked at some length. But he turned in quite early, climbing up the stairs to the deserted common room. 

Around noon the next day, when Albus was learning for his Transfiguration class, the portrait-hole suddenly opened and a heavy bag was thrown through it. Albus looked up starteledly, just in time to see a pair of long legs climb through the hole. They belonged to a tall dark haired boy, who was now looking around the room. As his gaze fell on Albus he smiled broadly. "Hey Albus!" Quin said, grinning. "Hello" Albus stood up and frowned. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but didn't you go home yesterday? I mean..." he blushed slightly. "Ehm, yes, but my father got an owl from the ministry of magic and had to leave suddenly, so he dropped me off at school." He pointed at the books and scrolls of parchment scattered around the room. "Are you studying?" 

"Ehm... yes." Albus nodded hesitantly. "Oh" Quin frowned. "Well, I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come along to the Quidditch pitch for some practice, but since you have better things to do..." he grinned as he saw the sparkle in Albus eyes. "I'm just getting my coat!" 

*End of Flashback* 

That had been the first time in his life he had played Quidditch. By the time they were finished, both boys faces were red from the cold, but they had had a terrific time. That had been the beginning of their friendship. 

********************************************************************************************************************   
So, how did you like it? Please remember reviewing. cu 


End file.
